


P.S. From a Secret Admirer

by Tsubasa Kurono (kurotsuba)



Series: A Snitch in Time: Harry Potter and a Series of Unrelated Events [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Challenge Response, Contest Entry, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, First Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Haiku, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Open to Interpretation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Poetry, Potions Class, Prose Poem, Quidditch, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Slow Romance, Slytherin, The Owlery (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba/pseuds/Tsubasa%20Kurono
Summary: Someone receives a series of short letters from an unknown sender—there is no name, no signature, only beautiful haikus to melt the heart. Whoever the recipient is, whoever the sender is—they are all up to your own interpretation.Possible pairings/ships are open to the reader's own interpretation.[COMPLETE]





	1. Chapter 1

_At King's Cross station_  
_You bumped into my trolley_  
_Do you remember?_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_We sat together_  
_The silence continued on_  
_O'er the engine's roar_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Peering over books_  
_Peeking at your blushing face—_  
_"…It's embarrassing."_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Your beautiful eyes_  
_Are like windows to your soul_  
_Brilliant, with delight._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Across the Great Hall_  
_Looking at the red and gold_  
_From the green table_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Up the stairs you go_  
_Watching your departing back…_  
_Me? To the dungeons._

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Charming and witty_  
_Swishing your way through Potions_  
_With fine finesse_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Across the green pitch_  
_Binoculars just on you_  
_Near, yet far away…_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_At the Owlery_  
_Viewing the school grounds with you—_  
_The color of fall_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_Brown like fallen leaves_  
_That gentleness in your eyes_  
_Just like autumn bliss_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Haikus by Tsubasa Kurono.  
>  _Harry Potter_ series © J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Inspiration:  
> [The Houses Competition](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/The-Houses-Competition/202668) by MoonlightForgotten.
> 
> Prompts:  
> THC | [Y1R8] Drabble | [Season] Autumn, [Person] Secret Admirer
> 
> (Originally posted on [FanFiction.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12806158))


End file.
